Partners in Crime
by IndieWrites
Summary: Who knew Easter could be such fun? When Matt is caught sneaking into the kitchen at Wammy's house by L, he finds a partner in crime... and maybe something more. One-shot, may be extended. Mild yaoi tones, and some swearing.


*facepalms* Oh god.. can this be any fluffier? Written as my entry for deviantArt L-x-Matt-Club's Easter contest.

It has only mild yaoi over tones, if you can even call it that? Idk.. It's nice to write something out there for me. So rating for one kiss, and mild swearing.

Enjoy, and no flames.

All characters belong to the undying genius of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

I almost want to write a second part... thoughts???

* * *

**Partners in Crime**

Every occupant of Wammy's house, from the newest member to the seniors, knew there were two days out of the year they were not allowed within the inner sanctum of the kitchen. And nowhere near the cupboards, if one did happen to venture inside. So why Matt was currently sneaking down the stairs and head in that direction was a mystery to Near, whom happened to see the red head passing by.

Near, being as he was, merely shrugged and turned back to his book. It was no business of his what the video game playing, quiet bad boy did. It neither interested him, nor did it seem to his benefit to raise alarm. It was Matt's funeral, after all, if he got caught. So twirling his hair once again around his slender fingers, he sighed, failing to see the glance Mello narrowed at him.

Mello too had seen the tall teen pass by, and as he was rather annoyed at everyone and everything at the time, chose to stand and stalked across the room.

"Yo. Matt, whatcha' doing?" he called out, causing the red head to pause and glance over his shoulder. Guilt written across his pretty features bled away to annoyance.

"Mello," he hissed. "what the hell do ya want?" He watched as the blonde boy came to stand beside him, his hand planted on his slim hip and a smirk marring his golden boy features.

"I should ask you that, dumbass. You know the kitchen's off limits till tomorrow. You want to get yourself grounded?"

Matt shrugged, lifting a brow. "I won't get caught if you would just shut it." Mello laughed, tossing his friend the bird and walked away.

"It's your ass, dude," he flung over his shoulder, deciding that bugging Near might be more fun.

Matt let out a sigh of relief and crept forward. He was only feet away from his destination when a hand on his shoulder brought him to an abrupt haul. Irritated at yet another interruption, he whirled around with a raised fist, planning on giving Mello a piece of his mind. He was hungry, dammnit!

Seeing the wide black eyes of his mentor, he quickly dropped his hand, stunned. Lawliet, as disheveled as ever, cocked his head at the younger teen. "I can only assume from your silence, that I have startled you. Judging from your attempts at this particular pathway, you were heading into the kitchen, were you not?"

Matt only nodded, seeing an almost unholy light in his mentor's eyes.

"And you do know you had about a 97% chance at making it without discovery?" Lawliet's gravely voice seemed to place a failure stamp on Matt's mental plans for snacking. He knew, better than most, that Lawliet's reverting to percentages meant he was fairly certain of the outcome. So it surprised the red head when the older teen grabbed his hand, tugging him down along the hallway with a slim finger to his lips. Unsure what was going on, Matt simply followed.

Moments later, they stood before the kitchen door, listening listlessly for any sounds within. "I was going to sneak in, myself. But with two, our plan may work to our advantage. It seems there is no one in there as of right now." Lawliet whispered. Pushing the swinging door pone slightly, he looked in. With a satisfied nod, he glanced back at his silent partner. "As I deduced, we are in luck. Shall we proceed?"

Matt nodded, a small grin on his face. Out of all of the Wammy boys, Lawliet commanded the most respect from them all. Matt, despite his lackadaisical attitude, was of no exception. Although, even if pressed, he would never admit, he even had a bit of a hero complex when it came to the dark haired genius. He reveled in any time he was able to spend in the teen's presence. And it was certainly rare to see him so playful.

Plainly put, Matt was in heaven. Pushing into the room, Lawliet released his hand, creeping over to the 'forbidden cupboards' and flung open the nearest door. With the finesse of a freight train, he began to rifle through the contents, looking for what Matt could only guess, would be something sweet. It was the one weakness he possessed. And yet, to Matt, it made him human, reachable even.

Matt, more practical when it came to his eating habits, grabbed an apple from the bowl on the island, leaned back against it and took a deep bite, watching as his partner in crime sough out a sugary confection. He heard a slight giggle soon after, and knew the genius had found what he was looking for. With a victorious look, the dark head reemerged from the depths of the under-sink cupboard. Holding his hand up high, he examined the brightly wrapped egg shaped object in his palm.

"He told me I only had a 80% chance of finding it." he flashed a grin at the red head, shuffling over to him and holding out his prize for the red head to examine. Matt looked at the chocolate egg and shared a smile with Lawliet.

"He does this every year, you know." Matt looked around the room. They may have secured their prize, but he knew the old man was somewhere around.

Sure enough, within moments, Roger's voice could be heard from the pantry. "Not bad, L. But you're getting slower. Too distracted by Matt, perhaps?" he asked, stepping into the room. Matt's eyes widened in confusion. Lawliet cast a glance over to the boy. He lifted one shoulder in a shrug, looking over Matt's form with a slight grin that made the red heads face match his hair.

"Perhaps. Having a partner can detract one from ones mission." Suddenly, he grabbed the boy by his waist, pinning him to the counter and planted a firm kiss on the shocked teens lips, before shoving him playfully towards Roger. "Or perhaps, it only serves to increase my successful get-away.

Chuckling, he moved quickly out of the kitchen, leaving a surprised red head and a grinning Roger. Had Matt known better, he would have thought Lawliet was acting on a whim. Looking at the older man, and seeing the twinkle in his eyes, he somehow felt he was the brunt of a well planned out Easter prank. Whether the planned victim, or not, the effect was the same. His cheeks burning a bright red, he watched as Roger nodded in his direction and left the room. Turning to the counter, he noticed a smaller Easter egg sitting there. Curious, he reached out and popped open the plastic egg. Inside was a small piece of paper.

In Lawliet's elegant scrawl, Matt read the words "Chocolate may have been my target, but you will be my prize. Follow the eggs, Matt."

With a foolish grin, and flushed cheeks, Matt pocketed the egg and made is way from the room, his apple forgotten in his search for a far sweeter delight.


End file.
